Sniffles
by KurtRachelGleeHermioneFan
Summary: Cute Klaine Stuff. Kurt gets sick during winter break at Dalton and his boyfriend Blaine, helps him
1. Chapter 1 - Kurt gets sick

A/N I own nothing

It was Winter break at Dalton, and Kurt decided to go and visit Blaine. He had just gotten back from a weekend of playing outside in the freezing snow with Finn, and was starting to feel sick. When he got inside the building, Blaine hugged him and started chatting about his obsession with Katy Perry. Kurt started to feel dizzy and started to only hear every other word that Blaine said. When he stopped, Blaine looked behind curiously, before calling Kurt's name and running to catch his unconscious boyfriend.

When Kurt woke up, was lying on his bed miserably, wishing that disease never existed.

"Why do I habe be sick?" Kurt asked to no one in particular

"Oh, honey," Blaine cooed as he walked in, "I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

"To nod be sick." Kurt droned in his rough voice.

"Okay honey, I think you need some more tissues, some soup, a cup of tea, and some cold medicine. Does that sound okay?" Blaine asked

"Mmhhm" Kurt groaned

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaine responded

Kurt felt like crying at how horrible he felt. He could barely breathe through his nose, his eyes were burning, his throat was scratching, and his head was practically pounding to the beat of "Teenage Dream".

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked

"Yeah sweetie?" Blaine responded from outside his room

"I don't feel good" Kurt wined

"I know honey. I'm sorry. I got you everything. What do you want first?" Blaine cooed

Blaine put the tray on Kurt's bedside table and then laid down next to Kurt

"Medicine" Kurt groaned

"Soup it is. You need something in your stomach before you can take anything" Blaine responded. "Come on. Sit up. I made your favorite! Homemade Chicken Noodle."

Blaine helped Kurt sit up and actually got a look at Kurt's face. He looked like the most beautiful mess that he'd ever seen. Kurt's nose was red and running rampant, his eyes here red and watering, and his face was was white as a ghost.

Blaine grabbed a tissue and held it up to Kurt's nose. "Here, Blow."

Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks heated in a blush. "You are goinb to get sicg. Plus, I can do dhad myselb"

Blaine responded, continuing to to hold the tissue, lightly applying pressure to Kurt's nose, "I know that you can, and so what? I would get sick a thousand times over, if it meant taking care of you. Plus, you did this for me, remember?"

Kurt thought of last month when Blaine caught a cold and stayed up for 3 days, helping Blaine blow his nose whenever he woke up so that he could sleep again.

"Are you sure? I'b kinb of grodss " Kurt said

"I'm sure honey" Blaine responded while smiling fondly

Kurt's blush turned deeper as he blew softly into the tissue.

"Come on, sweetie. I know you can blow harder. I want you to be able to breathe" Blaine gently encouraged Kurt.

Kurt's blushed deepened as he blew into the tissue harder. Blaine felt a slight wetness, but he didn't care. This was a very sick Kurt, and he didn't get sick often. Blaine had to take every chance he got to take care of Kurt. When he was finished, Blaine wiped Kurt's nose and threw away the tissue

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked

"Better, but still kind of stuffy. There's a little pressure in my nose" Kurt responded, still blushing

Blaine didn't even respond before massaging Kurt's nose and getting a new tissue. He held it up to Kurt's nose and waited for Kurt to blow.

"Ub..." Kurt said, blushing

"Blow honey. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me." Blaine cooed

"You bust thingk I'b so gross right now" Kurt said, getting stuffier and stuffier as Blaine continued massaging his nose

"Never. You're beautiful, snot and all." Blaine responded "Now come on. Blow."

Kurt closed his eyes and blew into the tissue, and kept going until he could breathe, all while Blaine continued to massage his nose.

"There, better?" Blaine cooed

"I guess" Kurt responded, a light blush staining his cheeks "Can I have some soup now?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure"

Blaine reached over to the tray and put it on his lap. He took the spoon, dipped it into the soup, and held it up to Kurt's mouth.

"Here" Blaine said

"Am I going to get to do anything by myself?" Kurt asked, exasperated

"Nope, sorry honey" Blaine smiled sweetly.

Blaine fed Kurt the soup. When he finished, he gave Kurt his tea, letting him do something himself.

"Are you ready for some medicine?" Blaine asked, getting around three or four different vitamins, and two Ibuprofen pills out.

"Yeah," Kurt responded, taking the pills and swallowing them

"How are you feeling baby?" Blaine asked

"Still a bit tired, and I have a little headache, but I'm okay" Kurt said tiredly

"Do you want to watch a movie to help you fall asleep?" Blaine asked softly

"Mmhm" Kurt mumbled

Blaine took that as a yes and got up to put Beauty and the Beast in the DVD player. He went back to Kurt and cuddled up to him, starting to massage Kurt's forehead as Kurt nodded off into the dreamland. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep to, hugging Kurt protectively. When he woke up, he felt Kurt's forehead and noticed that it wasn't as warm as yesterday. He also noticed that Kurt was clinging on to him like his life depended on it.

"Kurt? Kuuuurt?" Blaine asked softly

"Mmmmerrgg" Kurt groaned

"Wake up sweetie. How do you feel?" Blaine quietly asked

"Can'd breathe. To mubdch pressure" Kurt groaned

Blaine took that as a signal to start rubbing Kurt's nose and get another tissue. Kurt moaned at the feeing as his nose started running and the pressure in his nose started releasing. For once, Kurt didn't say anything when Blaine put a couple of tissues up to his nose and just blew. A slight pink tinged his cheeks as the discharge flew on to the tissue, but he was getting used to not being embarrassed about Blaine's babying. When Blaine pulled away, he kissed Kurt's nose and then his lips, not caring if he got sick or not. Kurt smiled into the kiss and then cuddled with Blaine before falling asleep again.

A/N - Reviews are appreciated, but go easy. This is my first Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2 - Blaine's turn

A/N I own nothing

It's been a week since Kurt was sick and after taking care of him, Blaine was starting to feel the results.

"Kuuuurd" Blaine croaked, his head in Kurt's pillows

"I'm here baby. I've got everything to baby, er, _help_ you." Kurt responded cheerfully

"I don't feel good." Blaine pouted

"I know honey. What doesn't feel good?" Kurt cooed

"My head hurts, I can'd breathe, my throat hurts, and my eyes keep watering" Blaine mumbled

"Come on, sit up so that I can help you," Kurt requested softly

Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt, tears streaming down his face and nose running rampant. Kurt's heart melted at seeing his boyfriend so miserable. Taking pity on Blaine, he grabbed a tissue from the box and started to wipe Blaine's face. When he finished wiping away the tears and snot, he smiled and held a bunch of tissues up to Blaine's nose.

"Here, blow" Kurt said simply

Blaine looked suspiciously at Kurt, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe" Kurt responded with a slight blush, "It's a thank you for last week"

Blaine rolled his eyes and blew into the tissues, more tears running down his face at the amount of pressure in his nose.

"Aww, baby. That must feel horrible," Kurt cooed

When Blaine nodded, Kurt decided to repeat what Blaine had done for him. He wiped away the tears, and grabbed some more tissues. He started massaging Blaine's nose and lightly pressed the tissues there, waiting for Blaine to blow. When Blaine felt the pressure release and his nose start running again, he sighed in relief.

"Do you want to try to blow now, honey? Kurt asked softly

Blaine nodded and blew into the tissues. When he was done, Kurt wiped his nose and threw away the tissues before cuddling up to Blaine. Blaine whispered a soft thank you before falling asleep. Kurt knew that he might get sick _again_ from this, but he didn't care. He had a boyfriend to take care of, and right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with him and sleep. And Kurt did just that.

A/N Reviews are appreciated, but go easy. This is still my first Fanfic


End file.
